


Falling is Easy

by ThePineScentedAir



Series: Say You Will [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Date, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineScentedAir/pseuds/ThePineScentedAir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec pauses for a second because he doesn’t know what they are. He doesn’t know if he’s allowed to reach out and kiss Magnus (for crying out loud, they haven’t even been on a date yet). But the night has been hectic and Magnus stayed for the whole thing and they did spend the night together a few days ago, which consisted of sleeping but also a lot of bare-chested touching and kissing. So Alec goes out on a limb and screws his courage. He reaches out and cups Magnus’ head between his palms, tilting the Warlock’s chin up so their lips seal together when Alec leans down to kiss him. </p><p>---</p><p>Or, the boys have their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who read the first part of this series! Here is part two (it would have been up sooner but I got distracted by Orange is the New Black) of what is shaping up to be at least a five or six part series (if not more). 
> 
> The title comes from Rob Thomas' song "Lie to Me." As always, any mistakes are my own. I would love to hear from you if you liked it or if you think of ways I could make it better!

The first time Alec sees Magnus after The Night In Question (as Isabelle calls it) is a few days later. All hell has broken loose in New York and the Institute is a madhouse. People run around like headless chickens as they try to organize and figure out what exactly is going on. Alec stands in the heart of it, shouting orders and sending waves of Shadowhunters out to the streets.

“Izzy!” he shouts at her when she races by. She pauses to look at him. “Get Magnus in here. See if he can figure out what the hell is going on.” She nods and continues on her original path. He turns back to the Hunters running around and does his best to organize them. By the time Magnus portals over to the Institute, the chaos has died down and four waves of Shadowhunters have left for patrol. Those left are crowded around Alec as they discuss possible causes for the massive attack.

“You rang?” Magnus appears in front of him dressed as if to go out on the town. Alec notices an increase in glitter from Magnus’ normal state and assumes he caught the Warlock either heading to Pandemonium or coming from the club itself. Either way, it appears he threw a monkey wrench in Magnus’ plans for the night.

“Magnus. Thanks for coming.” Alec has the grace to look apologetic. “Sorry if we stole you away from plans but this is too important.” Magnus waves him off so he continues. “We’re trying to figure out why this mass string of attacks is happening.”

Magnus frowns at him. “Attacks?”

Alec waves Magnus over and he walks around the table, the people next to Alec stepping back to give Magnus room. “We’ve received reports of thirteen individual attacks in the City and surrounding areas within the past twenty-four hours.” He points to the map on the table in front of them. “Everything in red marks an attack.” He shakes his head. “I’ve sent everyone I could out to the field but if this keeps up, their numbers are going to overwhelm us. And I can’t afford to loose all of my Shadowhunters.”

Magnus peers at the map. After a minute of studying it he asks, “Alec, is it just me or do all of these attacks seem to radiate from this general area?” He draws an imaginary circle with his finger. The area he points to seems to include most of Central Park and, yes, if Alec tilts his head he can see where Magnus is coming from.

“You might be onto something.” What he originally thought were random patterns now appear to link back together in one central area. “But what could cause this?”

Magnus shakes his head. “I don’t know. In all my years I’ve never seen something like this before.”

Alec frowns down at the map. “There has to be a cause. There’s no reason for so many attacks to reach the city in such a short period of time.”

They stay there, pouring over the map and hashing out ideas. It strikes Alec how well they work together. Nothing is awkward just because they spend the night together and they continue to work like a well-oiled machine. Finally, a report comes in that the current threats have been neutralized and the city is calm. Alec sighs in relief and nods to Raj, who delivered the report. “You’re dismissed. Good work tonight.” The other Shadowhunter nods at Alec and then retreats out of the room.

Alec turns to Magnus. “Can we talk somewhere private?” Magnus quirks an eyebrow but steps aside, gesturing to Alec to lead the way. He guides Magnus through the Institute until they reach a secluded hallway where he pauses and turns to Magnus. “I’m so sorry that I didn’t get a chance to call you sooner but things here have been so hectic and then with tonight’s attacks…I’m glad you’re here,” he finishes, cheeks red and hair messed up as he runs his fingers through it self-consciously.

Magnus steps closer to him. “Hey, don’t worry about it, I understand.” He smiles at Alec.

Alec pauses for a second because he doesn’t know what they are. He doesn’t know if he’s allowed to reach out and kiss Magnus (for crying out loud, they haven’t even been on a date yet). But the night has been hectic and Magnus stayed for the whole thing and they _did_ spend the night together a few days ago, which consisted of sleeping but also a lot of bare-chested touching and kissing. So Alec goes out on a limb and screws his courage. He reaches out and cups Magnus’ head between his palms, tilting the Warlock’s chin up so their lips seal together when Alec leans down to kiss him.

It’s…well it’s not perfect by any stretch of the word. Alec’s lips rest a millimeter to the left of Magnus’ lips and he kind of smashes Magnus’ nose against his cheek. But Magnus’ hands go to his hips to pull him in and he shifts his head so their lips slide together and that’s better. Magnus makes it better. _No,_ he thinks, _Magnus makes it perfect_.

Alec pulls back first, eyes still closed and mind still short-circuiting from the kiss, and whispers, “I’ve been waiting to do that all night.”

He can feel the heat rising to his face and ducks his chin, trying to hide it from Magnus’ gaze. But the Warlock has been around the block a few times and recognizes that body language. He brushes his knuckles against Alec’s cheek. “I’ve been wanting you to do that all night.” Alec’s head pops up and he looks at Magnus with wide eyes. Magnus chuckles. “Once things settle down here, would you like to come to my loft for dinner?”

Alec grins broadly and nods. His heart soars. “I would _love_ that.”

“Perfect. I’ll call you tomorrow.” He rocks onto his toes and kisses Alec again. “Goodnight, Alexander,” he says quietly.

The smile doesn’t leave Alec’s face even when Magnus pulls back. “Goodnight, Magnus,” he calls after the Warlock’s retreating form.

He turns to walk away and is confronted with his sister. She stands in the middle of the hallway, hands on hips and arms akimbo with her gaze narrowed on Alec. “Magnus makes you stupid,” she comments. Her expression shifts and she grins at her brother. “This is the best news ever. Clary will be so happy once I tell her.”

“Shut up, Izzy,” Alec shoots back, still smiling.

“I’m not saying it’s a _bad_ thing. Just pointing out that you turn into a total idiot when he’s around.” She bumps her shoulder into his arm. “It’s cute. You’re cute. And the two of you together is so cute I’m gagging.” She winks at him.

“Fuck off,” Alec says mildly.

Isabelle laughs and walks away, calling, “Love you too, big bro,” over her shoulder.

\---

 

Things do seem to quiet down after that. Alec chalks the string of attacks up to a freak occurrence but sends a report back to Idris just in case. A few days later, when he’s certain things are quiet and Isabelle can take control of the Institute for the night, Alec calls Magnus. “Alexander! What a pleasant surprise.”

Alec smiles and looks down at the top of his desk. “Hi, Magnus. I know it’s late notice but things have quieted down and I was wondering if you still wanted to have dinner?”

He can hear Magnus shuffling things on the other end and then what sounds like pans banging together. “It’s no trouble at all! Are you heading over now?”

Alec looks down at his watch. It reads five thirty. “I need to change and then I’ll come over. Are you sure this isn’t an imposition? I know we didn’t get a chance to talk about when exactly we could have dinner and this is really late notice—“

Magnus cuts him off. “I’m glad you called me, Alexander. And I’m looking forward to seeing you. I know how busy the life of a Shadowhunter, especially one leading a division, can be. So I can expect to see you in about thirty minutes?”

Alec nods to himself. “Thirty minutes. See you soon.” He hangs up and then runs to his bedroom, changing quickly and then dashing out the door with a simple “Good luck” to his sister.

Outside, the air is cool and the sky is lit up with a rainbow of color as the sun sets. The nights are getting longer and the cold is starting to set in, summer making way for fall. Alec’s favorite month is October because of the changes in the air. As September comes to a close it feels like the whole city changes with it, October ushering in an almost new world entirely.

He shoves his hands in his jacket pockets as he walks down the streets, weaving in and out of the foot traffic as he makes his way to Magnus’ loft. He arrives twenty-three minutes later and stands, heart beating erratically, hand poised to knock. He’s a bundle of nerves, all keyed up from his thoughts wandering on the walk over. _Magnus already likes you_ , he thinks to himself, _stop being an idiot_. With this reassurance, he takes a deep breath and knocks on the apartment door.

The door opens to reveal Magnus dressed in his usual garb and a white apron that reads ‘Kiss the Cook.’ “Alexander! Come in!”

Alec bites his lip and slowly walks through the door. “Hi Magnus. Nice apron.” He shucks his jacket and Magnus takes it, draping it over a chair in the dining room.

“Why thank you. And now that I know you’ve read it, I think you owe me something.” Magnus grins at Alec, who walks over to him and leans down to kiss him gently. “Hi,” Magnus says when they part, faces still so close together.

Alec’s lips turn up in a small smile. “Hi,” he replies. Magnus can see the joy in Alec’s eyes and pecks him on the lips again before turning back to the kitchen. Alec follows, breathing in deeply and groaning at the scent. “What smells so good?”

Magnus points to two pans on the stove. “Pan-seared salmon, my secret potato and onion recipe, and,” he points to the oven, “baked asparagus.” He flips the fish and then turns back to Alec. “Everything is just about ready. There’s a bottle of Chardonnay chilling in the refrigerator if you would be so kind as to grab it and pour two glasses for us.”

Alec complies and by the time he sets the glasses on the table, Magnus has plated the food and sits across from Alec’s chair. “This looks amazing, Magnus,” Alec praises. He looks from the food to Magnus as if in awe.

“Well, I hope it tastes as amazing as it smells. But first, a toast.” He raises his glass and Alec mirrors him. “To our first official date.”

Alec blushes but can’t contain the wide smile. “To our first official date,” he repeats. They clink wine glasses and take a sip. Then Alec digs into his fish. “Shut the fuck up,” he groans around his first bite of salmon. His eyes close as he savors the perfectly cooked food.

Magnus, to his credit, doesn’t leap over the table and jump Alec right in the middle of the kitchen. But it’s so tempting. _This boy has no idea what he does to me_ , Magnus thinks. The sounds Alec makes forces Magnus to shift in his seat and surreptitiously cover his lap. “Good?” he asks Alec.

The Shadowhunter opens his eyes. “ _Where_ did you learn to cook like this?”

“France, of course. A long time ago.” He smiles down at his plate, caught up in memories of an age long past.

“What’s your favorite place you’ve ever visited?” Alec knows some of the places Magnus has been to, but he’s still learning so much about the Warlock. He’s hoping Magnus has a good story to go along with his answer to Alec’s question.

Magnus ponders while he chews. He takes a sip of wine and then, “The North Pole.”

Alec’s face lights up and he laughs. “What?! But you _hate_ the cold!”

Magnus joins him in laughter. “No I don’t I simply enjoy the warmth more!”

Alec shakes his head. “I remember you saying, and I quote, ‘The cold is miserable.’”

Magnus purses his lips, caught in his own truth. Then he shrugs and says simply, “Not when you have someone to warm you up it’s not.” Alec blushes and takes a sip of wine, trying to hide his red cheeks. “But anyways, yes, the North Pole might be my favorite place I’ve ever been to for a few reasons.”

“And those are…?” Alec looks at him over the top of his wine glass.

Magnus’ eyes light up. “You wouldn’t believe the night sky up there. You can see the stars so clearly you would think they’re painted on. And the aurora is beautiful. And on my visit I had the most wonderful hot toddy while my guide explained the history of exploration in the Arctic.”

“What do the Northern Lights look like?” Alec loves listening to Magnus’s descriptions. He spares no detail and talks with so much passion it enthralls Alec. Plus, when he really gets into a discussion his arms sort of flail about and Alec finds it adorable.

“They’re more like odd-colored clouds.” Magnus sets his fork down. “Here, take my hand. I’ll show you.”

Alec sets his silverware down and reaches across the table. His fingers slide across Magnus’ palm and curl around the side of his hand. Magnus’ fingers catch against the back of Alec’s hand and holds on loosely. Nothing happens for a moment, and then Alec closes his eyes and he can see it as clearly as if he was standing there himself. The wind blows piles of snow and above him the Northern Lights shine. He sucks in a gasp and opens his eyes, finding himself still in a chair in Magnus’ kitchen. They’re still holding hands. “Wow.”

Magnus’ thumb strokes the back of Alec’s hand in slow, gentle arcs. “It’s been a while since I saw them, but they’re breathtaking.” He looks up at Alec. “Just like you.”

Alec searches for words to reply to Magnus’ comment but finds none. He simply sits there gazing at the Warlock. After a beat, he removes his hand and continues eating, a smile still plastered onto his face. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Do what? Project my memories into someone else’s mind?” Magnus waves his fork in the air. “It’s just a simple illusion. Nothing too complicated. Though it’s highly personal so I don’t do it often.”

Alec finishes his salmon and asparagus and moves onto the potatoes. Magnus’ plate is almost empty. “Does the connection work both ways?” Magnus tilts his head in question and Alec elaborates. “I mean, could you pull memories from me without taking them away forever?”

Magnus smiles. “Yes. I can open the connection so the other person can show me memories as well.”

Alec nods. “That’s amazing. You’re more magical than I thought.” They smile at each other for a moment. The two men empty their plates in companionable silence after that and Alec is struck by how easy it is with Magnus. His nerves have calmed down and he just feels like he’s talking to Magnus. To _his_ Magnus. To the Magnus he fell for a long time ago, and now gets to date and touch and kiss.

Once their plates are clean, Magnus stands to take them and sets them in the sink. “Would you like another glass of wine?” he asks, gesturing to Alec’s empty glass.

He looks at it for a second and then shakes his head. “No, thank you.”

Magnus nods and clears their glasses as well before holding his hand out to Alec. “Join me on the couch?”

Alec takes his hand and follows Magnus to the couch. Magnus sits gracefully and folds his legs under his body. Alec sits facing him, one leg hanging off the couch and the other curled in front of him. Their interlocked hands rest on the cushion between them. “You never cease to astound me,” Magnus comments, thumb tracing circles into the skin of Alec’s hand.

“What do you mean?” Alec replies nervously.

“You’re…you’re so much more than I anticipated, Alec. Camille and I were together for many years, but we hadn’t been close for the majority of them, so it feels like it’s been over a hundred years since I’ve been surprised by someone I have feelings for.” He looks down at their hands. “I haven’t taken things slow with another being in a very, very long time. But that also means I haven’t dated someone in a very, very long time.” His eyes meet Alec’s and his free hand reaches out to brush a strand of hair out of Alec’s eyes. “I never in a hundred thousand years expected to be so lucky as to find someone like you.”

Alec lifts their interlocked hands and kisses Magnus’ fingers. “Don’t you think it’s a little early for this kind of confession?” His heart is racing but it’s a good kind of rush. His tone is half teasing/half hoping he’s wrong.

“Alexander, we have known each other for long enough now to know that these feelings haven’t just cropped up.” He shifts forward, moving his body that much closer to Alec’s. “Or have you forgotten the late night patrols…the shared moments you spent in my arms?”

He smiles at Magnus. “How could I forget it?” he whispers. Alec is quiet for a moment, heart racing as he psyches himself up for his next words. His eyebrows furrow as he says, “I never liked the quiet before.” He takes Magnus’ other hand in his and looks down at where they are touching. “Growing up everything was always loud and bustling. Because of my training I came to associate silence with danger and noise with safety. Noise meant family and fellow warriors. Silence meant trouble.” He smiles. “But then I met you. And, somehow, you taught me that silence can also mean acceptance and safety and clarity.” He takes a breath and then looks up at Magnus. “I don’t think I’ve ever strung so many words together in front of you without stuttering or embarrassing myself.” Magnus cracks a smile and leans in, kissing Alec.

“I suppose the nerves are finally wearing off?”

Alec frowns. “You’re not supposed to know I’m nervous.”

Magnus kisses him again. “Do you want to know a secret?” Magnus whispers conspiratorially. “I’m nervous, too.”

Alec scoffs and pulls back. “Sure, a 300 year old Warlock who’s had countless romances and relationships is nervous. Magnus do you really think I’m going to believe that I make you nervous?” He shakes his head. “I’m just a Shadowhunter. I’m nothing special.”

Magnus reaches out and cups Alec’s cheek. “You’re not _just_ a Shadowhunter. And of course you’re special.” He kisses Alec’s forehead. “And just because I’m _old_ doesn’t mean I don’t get nervous.” Alec looks up at him from behind his eyelashes. Magnus smiles softly. “I want everything to be perfect for you. _I_ want to be perfect for you. It’s been a long time since I was someone’s first…well…first _anything_.”

“I guess we’re both idiots.”

Magnus chuckles. “I guess so.” His thumb brushes over Alec’s lips. “Alec?” The other man hums, caught up in the touch of Magnus’ thumb over his skin and in staring down at Magnus’ lips. “I think that’s enough talking for the night, wouldn’t you agree?” Alec hums again. “Good. I’m going to kiss you now.” He drops his hand to Alec’s chest and leans in to press their lips together.

Alec’s hand slides into Magnus’ hair and rests between the soft, magenta and black locks. He returns Magnus’ kiss with fervor, lips sliding easily against his.

After a minute Magnus’ neck starts to ache from the awkward angle. He presses both hands to Alec’s chest—urging the man to shift and sit against the back of the couch—and slides his leg over Alec’s. He goes from kneeling in front of Alec on the couch to straddling Alec’s waist in the time it takes Alec to blink. “Is this ok?” Magnus asks as he settles onto Alec’s thighs.

“Yes,” Alec asserts, the word pressed into Magnus’ lips as Alec tilts his head to the left and deepens the kiss. His hands instinctively gravitate to Magnus’ waist but rest uselessly on Magnus’ hips. He’s still trying to figure out what to do with his hands and how much of Magnus he’s allowed to touch. Plus there’s the added issue of Magnus’ kisses pulling his focus.

Magnus smiles into their next kiss. Alec is growing bolder and bolder the more time they spend together and he loves it. Magnus slides his hands up Alec’s chest and onto the sofa cushion behind him. His hands grip the fabric tightly and his arms form a bracket around Alec, keeping him in front of Magnus.

The Warlock catches Alec’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugs on it as he pulls his head away. Alec responds by groaning loudly and inadvertently tightening his grasp on Magnus’ hips. “ _Magnus_ ,” Alec groans when Magnus releases his lip. The sound goes straight through him.

“Say that again,” he whispers into Alec’s ear before catching his earlobe between his teeth.

Alec gasps. “Mag— _uh!_ Magnus.” Alec sounds wrecked by the simple stimulation. It takes a considerable amount of strength for Magnus to keep from pressing his hips down into Alec’s. He releases Alec’s ear and kisses down the man’s neck, tracing the rune there with is lips and tongue. Alec groans. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Magnus retreats so Alec can see the bemused expression on his face. “ _I’m_ going to be the death of _you_?” he asks, incredulous. Alec grins sheepishly. Magnus pauses to take in the view in front of him. Alec’s cheeks are ruddy and his eyes have glazed over from the stimulation. His lips are kiss-swollen and his shirt is askew, half-off the shoulder where Magnus pulled it down to get at Alec’s neck and partially rucked up where their torsos have been in contact. Magnus can see some of Alec’s toned stomach. He’s an incredible sight to behold and Magnus finds himself (not for the first time) wondering how he got so lucky.

“Well I don’t know how to make you feel everything I’m feeling.” Alec shrugs self-consciously and looks down at his hands, still gripping Magnus’ hips. “I don’t even know what to do with my hands.” He frowns, then. “I never thought about that but I guess it’s something to consider. ‘What to do with your hands when you’re making out with your super hot Warlock’ is really something Izzy should have coached me on.” He shakes his head and looks up when Magnus starts to laugh. Alec’s eyes go wide. “I just said that out loud, didn’t I?” Magnus nods his head. Alec groans. “I’m an idiot. I’m a hopeless idiot.”

Magnus grins and shakes his head at Alec. “You’re not hopeless. This is just new for you.” He leans forward, crowding into Alec’s space. “You’re just thinking too much.” He slides his nose against Alec’s and leans forward until their lips are almost touching. “And as for your hands…” He lowers his hands to rest on top of Alec’s and slowly inches them up beneath his shirt. Alec’s hands are strong and coarse as they glide along his skin, cautious at first and then moving with more purpose. Magnus slides his arms back around Alec’s neck and kisses him again.

Alec doesn’t know why this time is so much more difficult than the last time they made out. _Probably because you were all caught up in the moment last time,_ his internal monologue supplies. He’s about to follow that rabbit hole of thought but then Magnus catches his bottom lip between his teeth again and it sort of short-circuits Alec’s brain.

Alec’s hands explore the skin of Magnus’ back, carefully outlining each vertebra and rib and tracing the lines of muscle as they ripple beneath the skin. When Alec runs his fingers down Magnus’ sides the Warlock pulls away from their kiss to gasp quietly. Alec likes the sound, so he does it again. And again. He grins when Magnus lets out a breathless chuckle. “You’re ticklish,” Alec comments, a glint of mischief in his eye.

“Extremely.” Magnus squirms in Alec’s lap when Alec does it again. “That was a bad thing to tell you, wasn’t it?” Magnus laments. The Hunter grins and flips Magnus easily off his lap and onto his back on the couch. His fingers glide along Magnus’ sides, tickling him.

Magnus gasps between peels of laughter. His eyes closed, he tries and fails to bat Alec’s hands away. Alec laughs, too. “A-Alec!” Magnus cries out, face scrunched up in mixed agony and joy. He shifts his hips and somehow manages to get an arm under him at the same time as he bucks his hips up. Unfortunately, the move sends them both careening off the couch and onto the plush rug on the floor. They lay there on their backs, both stunned. Alec still wears a smile on his face. Magnus rubs his hands into his eyes. “I don’t care what you say. You’ve definitely got some demon blood in you. There is no way on Earth you’re 100% Nephilim.”

Alec grins and props himself up on one arm, looming over Magnus. “I’m just trying to have a little fun.”

Magnus folds his arms over his chest. “I _was_ having fun,” he grumbles, referring to two minutes ago when his legs were around Alec’s waist and his tongue was in Alec’s mouth.

Alec reaches out and strokes the backs of his fingers down Magnus’ arm. “So was I.” He smiles at Magnus when the Warlock turns to him. “But it’s getting late and I need to head back to the Institute to make sure Izzy hasn’t burned the place down.”

Magnus frowns and nods. “Yes, I suppose you have _duties_ to attend to.” He makes it sound like a dirty word. Alec just smiles and leans down to kiss the corner of Magnus’ mouth.

“Can you throw up a portal for me?”

Magnus throws his hands in the air. “You want to leave me _and_ you want me to help you? What’s next? No sex after Labor Day?” Alec quirks an eyebrow. Magnus smiles sheepishly. “Kidding, naturally. Alright, help an old man get up.”

Alec chuckles. “Magnus, you’re in better shape than some of my Shadowhunters,” he retorts as he helps him to his feet.

Magnus shrugs. “You’re right. I _am_ incredibly hot.” He rocks onto his toes and kisses Alec gently. The Shadowhunter follows his lips, deepening the kiss when he goes to pull away. They stand there, in the middle of Magnus’ living room, kissing.

Finally, Alec pulls away. “I will never get tired of that,” he whispers, eyes still closed and mouth centimeters from Magnus’. Magnus hums. Their breath mingles when they exhale.

Finally, Magnus steps away with a sigh and turns to construct a portal for Alec back to the Institute. “I’ll call you tomorrow,” he tells Alec once it’s finished.

Alec leans down and kisses Magnus again. “I have a better idea. How about you come to the Institute tomorrow for dinner?”

Magnus pauses, pretending to think about it. Then he grins and nods. “I will see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight, Alexander.”

“Goodnight, Magnus. I had a wonderful time tonight.” He smiles at Magnus one last time before stepping into the portal.

\---

On the other side, Alec comes face to face with Isabelle, Clary, and Jace. “OMG how was your first date?” Clary asks excitedly, face bright with excitement. Alec spares a moment to wonder how she can be so excited all the time.

“First _official_ date,” Isabelle corrects, standing with arms crossed over her chest. “Since you won’t let me count The Night In Question as a date.”

Alec looks at Jace. His expression silently asks _Why didn’t you stop them from ambushing me?!_ Jace shrugs. “I tried to tell them not to do this.”

Alec rolls his eyes up at the ceiling. “Give me strength,” he mumbles under his breath. “Why aren’t you out on the floor running the Institute?” he asks Isabelle.

She lifts one shoulder, unaffected. “The better question is ‘Why did you come home instead of staying the night with Magnus?’” Next to her, Clary giggles.

“That’s enough questions for the night,” he grumbles as he walks past his welcome crew. They trail him to his room, Isabelle taunting him with lewd questions, Clary giggling constantly, and Jace trying to mediate. When he reaches the door to his room, Alec turns back to them. “The date was…fantastic.” He grins almost to himself, then turns his back on the gang and walks into his room. He shuts the door tightly and leans back against it, head tilting back into the wood. He bites his lip, thinking about Magnus’ lips, the way Magnus made him feel, and the date overall.

When he falls asleep that night, it’s with a giant smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi on [tumblr](http://thepinescentedair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
